There is a need for imaging devices, systems, and methods that provide high resolution images of an object that do not rely on approaches such as digital magnification or use of a zoom lens. Digital magnification can often lead to image pixilation as an image is magnified. The use of a zoom lens is difficult to implement in many circumstances as the ability to satisfy various requirements such as large aperture, focal length, working distance, distortion, field curvature, and signal attenuation in a robust manner is often difficult.
There is also a need for illumination devices, systems, and methods that can provide two or more beams of light to illuminate an imaging target, particularly in a uniform illumination approach, without the use of two or more light sources at the same time. The use of multiple light sources often leads to the multiple beams of light of differing optical power being applied to the imaging target given the use of two light sources that have to be maintained separately and may have had different optical properties after manufacturing or as configured within the device or system. Furthermore, the use of multiple light sources often leads to greater non-uniformity of the overall illumination of the imaging target and also greater mechanical complexity of the illumination system, which in turn increases maintenance requirements and increases the likelihood of non-uniform illumination. Another common problem during imaging (irrespective of imaging mode) is image non-uniformity. For example, when identical samples are placed at different locations of an imaging surface or a field of view, the corresponding image appears to be non-uniform based on the location, even though the identical samples emits identical signal. There is a need in the art to address image non-uniformity.
Use of side-firing illumination of light sources to prevent interference with the field of view (FOV) of a camera by the light sources is often needed. This involves placing light sources away from immediate view of the camera lens, generally to the area surrounding the field of view, and activating the light sources at an angle (side-firing) to generate light. However, side-firing causes non-uniform illumination of the screen since the light generated at the sides of the screen is brighter when compared to the center of the screen. There is a need in the art to address non-uniformity of illumination while using side-firing for illumination.